<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me and My Husband by Bluwwo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174302">Me and My Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bluwwo'>Bluwwo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bluwwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this sham marriage isn't a bad thing, because I'm an idiot, a fool. I don't deserve any of it, but when they walk in, I am loved.<br/>I feel that I deserve it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Forger &amp; Loid Forger | Twilight &amp; Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SxF Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me and My Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/gifts">ArthurtheGatekeeper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My sweet, loving, creative and awesome husband, I hope this humble gift can make your day better, the same way you make my day the best.<br/>Thank you for everything, my sweet husband.</p><p>And thanks to @Tare_chan that allowed me to use her work "For a World Where She Could Always Smile " thanks a lot for that, I really appreciate it! I wuv you gurl!</p><p>So I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> "I steal a few breaths from the world for a minute </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And then I'll be nothing forever </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And all of my memories </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And all of the things I have seen will be gone </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> With my eyes, with my body, with me" </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Yor was in her favorite place, she left work earlier and she decided to breathe for a while. Admiring the city that she sheds another one's blood for, everyday. She looks at the kids, playing, giggling and running. She looks at the couples, embraced, smiling, in love.</p><p>She couldn’t help to remember her life in Eastern Nielsberg, her parents were always so...lovey dovey, even not coming from a rich family, they loved to do a ball dance. Somedays, as she can still remember, they danced a sweet waltz in the living room, as her father hummed a song and Yor and her brother Yuri giggled and clapped creating a rhythm, her mother looked like a princess with her raven hair flying at each movement and the loose skirt swinging at each step. </p><p>She...was happy, really happy.</p><p>But then they weren’t there anymore, no more humming, neither clapping, neither dancing. She couldn’t avoid hugging herself, she couldn’t explain in words how she missed the warmth of a hug, since everything collapsed, she felt so cold. No more mama’s sweet and tight embrace and no more biting softly her chubby cheeks. She shivered, Yor thought that she already got over all of that, but this kept hunting her. She thought about Anya… That little and sweet girl felt the same… And then, Yor felt a twinge in her chest, someday, maybe at work, she could disappear too. Anya would be without a mama again, Yor’s eyes began to sting, tears wanted to flow.</p><p>But what tears? Her brother took all of her tears, and now Anya is doing the same, there’s no space for her in the matter, her brother and that little girl- no, her daughter, needed her.</p><p>Suddenly, her assassin instinct warned her, she felt a tingling sensation, someone was coming behind her. she waited for the unknown person to approach a little more, and then she turned on her heels, raising her leg, ready to give one of her most powerful kicks, but then she stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized who was behind her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “But me and my husband </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We are doing better </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It's always been just him and me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Together” </em>
  </p>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>“Loid! I’m sorry! I thought it was someone else.” She apologized embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Yor, I’m sorry for approaching you without a warning, I know you have sharp instincts.” He calmly said, trying to calm her down “I’m glad you stopped by the way, I really don’t want to have a taste of your kick again” the man softly laughed while Yor blushed. </p><p> </p><p>The blond man stopped for a moment, her flushed cheeks and flinched figure were making him uneasy.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘The joke probably offended her.’ </em>The man thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum, I’m sorry Yor, what I said was rude and-”</p><p> </p><p>“No no! There’s no reason to worry! No offense taken.” The woman replied looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, so if it isn’t that, what’s annoying you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yor, I'm a psychiatrist. You looked downhearted even before I approached you.”</p><p> </p><p>The black haired woman nodded in silent, they started walking towards home, while Yor remained silent. What she could say? “I was thinking about my lonely and depressed childhood when I lost everything?” No it wouldn’t be fair, not with him, he lost a lot too.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of things were going through the spy’s head, maybe someone at work was bothering her? Maybe a pervert was taking advantage of her. Loid knew his wife could be really innocent, and as he already heard by her own coworkers, their boss was a kind of disgusting man.</p><p> </p><p>“Yor, are you alright? You’ve been on defensive mode more than ever today, did something happen?” The man paused touching gently her shoulder “I know the nature of our contract but I can’t help to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>That touch was so warm, she felt so relaxed, calm… Yes, it seems she missed physical contact more than she imagined</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘If someone is taking advantage of her, I will have to deal with this in a definitive way, I’m her husband after all.” </em>The man clenched his fists thinking in many ways he could get rid of whoever was annoying his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Yor touched the hand resting on her shoulder and gave him a soothing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for your concern, Loid, but I swear, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something and ended up distracted.”</p><p>That smile cleared the spy’s mind, there’s no reason to worry as she said earlier herself,but he was curious, what were those things that made her look so depressed? Maybe  he forgot an important day? Or he’s being too invasive for her? But when he looked at her again with a frown, she was still smiling holding his hand, he wasn’t wearing gloves that day so this was the first hand to hand contact, the only other moment when their hands had that contact was at their “wedding”, and because of the stressful moment, he never realized how small, and warm her hands were compared to his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “So I bet all I have on that </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Furrowed brow </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And at least in this lifetime </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We're sticking together </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Me and my husband </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We're sticking together.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked at her again, her smile easing all his worries, without even realizing, he approached her hand to his own face, and placed it gently there, while carefully holding her hand. </p><p>He closed his eyes, and even his spy conscience telling him that was being sloppy and careless, he never felt so safe, he slowly opened his eyes, finding his wife's face with a surprised look and flushed cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>And then he smiled softly at her, making her smile at him back.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just worried, but I’m glad you’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for your concern Loid, I know you’re a busy man and you shouldn’t be worried with-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yor, I’m your husband, get worried about your wellbeing is the bare minimum… Well, we just have each other, right? So we have to stick together.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded while smiling at him. That smile was indispensable for the Operation Strix. Yor Forger, the wife, her smile should always be protected, and he would give his own blood to make sure that she would be always smiling, that sweet smile is the key for world peace.</p><p> </p><p>The way back home was filled with lovey-dovey couples and giggling families, the Forger couple was walking calmly down the street, but suddenly, Loid wrapped his arms with Yor’s.</p><p> </p><p>He was with a furrowed brown, his eyes were cold and his demeanor dark and he was looking at his right side.</p><p> </p><p>“Loid, there’s something wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hum?” Sorry Yor, but those men inside that bar were looking a lot at you, and it wasn’t a respectful look.” He said in a cold tone, the woman just blushed lightly and closed the distance between her and her husband.</p><p> </p><p>The way back home remained calm after that. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “And I'm the idiot with the painted face </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> In the corner, taking up space.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Loid said he was going to a meeting with important people, it was a great opportunity to have better conditions for him and Anya, and to keep up the appearances,he took her with him.</p><p> </p><p>Will’s sudden apparition just reminded her what she already knew, that place isn’t for her, she doesn’t belong there, the same way the Forger household isn’t her place.</p><p>Yor was sitting down in front of a water pond, a clear water pond that was reflecting the moonlight. What an irony, isn’t it? A pond being more welcome and belonging more to this place than her.</p><p>Everyday she wonders why Loid chose her. Why does he keep her? She wasn’t elegant like the Eden’s wives, and barely could act like one proper wife. Why her then? She’s been trying to pretend that she didn’t notice the snickering, the whispers against her, and as more time passed by, tighter she grabbed her husband’s arm. Her heart clenched again, like it did when she was at the park, she never felt so empty, she really wanted a normal life, that’s what her brother wanted to her, a life free of worries, where she was cherished and protected, a life where someone would be taking care of her, the same way she took care of Yuri.</p><p>She felt the same way at Camilla’s party, an outcast, a slimy and disgusting underground creature that doesn’t belong to surface, poor Loid, he could get someone that would truly help him, someone that would be the perfect wife, but he was stuck with her: A 27 year-old woman that can’t properly cook. A doctor, a psychiatrist having as wife a woman dense as a rock. She doesn’t deserve such a nice man like him.</p><p> </p><p> And then there’s Anya, that little girl that calls her “mama” with the brightest smile that she's ever seen. Yor couldn’t be a normal mother, but would do everything for her. But Anya is just so sweet, innocent and pure… A woman like her, an assassin, doesn’t deserve to be the mother of such a sweet girl.</p><p>She took a deep breath while holding herself, her body was trembling at each gasp, she clenched her fists, she wouldn’t allow herself to cry, not there. </p><p> </p><p>She reached her hands to touch the pond, the water was cold and she couldn’t help to remember that post tennis match: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After Loid left, she was holding the cushion wanting to take some warm out of it, hugging it tight to fade away the coldness she was feeling, Anya was playing with Bond and even tried to call her mother to play with her, looking like she could sense her mama’s distress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And after Yor denying in a low and sloppy way, the little girl stopped playing with the hound and joined her mama on the sofa, cuddling and hugging her. Anya was affirming her, that she was the best mama in the world and that she loves her with all of her heart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mama, I love you so much! Please don’t be so sad.” She said hugging her tight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m not sad, dear, I’m just tired.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mama is a liar…” She said hiding her face in Yor’s embrace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anya was always like that, a surprising girl that seemed to read their minds, she was so sensitive, always trying to take care of them, reassuring both Yor and Loid. She was a true angel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can’t see anyone else being my mama, you’re the only one mama. Please,smile.” The little girl was flinching and holding tight her mother.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yor didn’t even realize that she shoved the cushion away, using her both hands to caress the girl’s hair, chuckling softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Anya, I’m not going anywhere…” She wasn’t even sure of that, but a little lie isn’t bad, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mama stop lying, I won’t let you go anywhere mama, I won’t!” Anya was holding her mother and her voice was shaking, like she was about to cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It broke Yor’s heart, she picked up the little girl and sitted her in her lap and hugged her daughter, giving small pecks on her head and forehead. Yor kept hugging her and caressing her hair, shushing and assuring her that everything would be alright.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “But when he walks in, I am loved, I am loved” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anya fell asleep in her mother’s lap, and in the same moment, Loid arrived with a sweet pastry. He smiled softly at the sight: Yor was humming a slow lullaby while Anya was snoring softly in her chest, he felt his eyes shining, those two women… They looked ethereal, <b>his wife, his daughter</b>, but they weren’t truly his, but for this moment, at least this very moment, he could let his Loid Forger persona take him as a whole, and enjoy the sight of the two most precious keys for peace. A true smile creeped in his lips, but suddenly, Yor looked at him and smiled back, but that wasn’t the Yor Forger’s smile, the smile that would bring the world peace, it was a broken smile, and it broke his heart.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She felt the coat weight on her shoulders, and that made her wavering mind go back to earth, as the blond man sat by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Loid?! Shouldn’t you be inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be in a place without my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but the trading, the better life opportunity?” The woman stuttered while looking puzzled at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“My family is more important.” He said looking to the moonlight, chuckling softly. “And my family includes you too, Yor.” He said gazing at her.</p><p> </p><p>His sea blue eyes seemed to see through her soul, she always feel exposed when he’s gazing at her, but also never felt so sheltered before, he could open her up and all her bad sides, mistakes, flaws would flow but also he could make her feel so light, that she could let them flow, he is the only one seeing her darkness coming anyway, she didn’t need to hide anymore, he accepts the whole Yor Briar.</p><p>She smiles softly at him, and shifts her gaze to the pond, still using her fingers to play with the waters, creating waves and distorting the moonlight’s image.</p><p> </p><p>“Yor?” He calls her with a calm voice, touching her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She answers with a low tone, without looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever that man said to you, nothing of that was true…” He gently squeezed her hand. “So, let’s head home, the moon in the sky is way prettier than that reflexion” He chuckled and stood, offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>She took it and the couple left the gala, they received all kinds of looks, but no one could deny that they looked lovely. Back to the downtown, they were walking down the street being lit by the moonlit night.</p><p>The street was almost empty, with just a few people walking down the avenues.</p><p> </p><p>“Yor, do you want to go through the park?” The blond man asked and the woman nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They headed to the park where a lot of nightly flowers were sprouting up, mostly roses. The woman took a peek of the briar bushes and rushed to them, touching carefully the spiked plants, she sniffed and felt her body float with the nostalgic scent. She started to hum a song that was lost in her memories, caressing the reddish flowers.</p><p>Yor Briar, “The rare gem”, looking so endearing in the moonlight, and looking so dainty smelling the thorned flowers. Loid Forger was clearly the luckiest bastard in this world, for possessing such a priceless ruby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Me and my husband </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We are doing better </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It's always been just him and me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Together” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The man kneeled by his wife’s side, as a slow jazz was playing nearby, Loid cleared his throat, attracting the woman’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs Forger, grant me this dance?” He smiled softly asking her hand. </p><p> </p><p>The woman was taken aback, and flustered gave him her hand, he stood up with her and placed a hand gently at her waist and holded gently her hand, Yor rose up her free hand and rested it on his shoulder, she came closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Loid, hm, I don’t know how to dance.” She embarrassed whispered</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll lead you, don’t worry.” He whispered back with a husky tone.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly they started their waltz, having as audience, only the park flowers and some birds, they swayed by the rhythm of the song, Yor’s eyes shining, as her husband spinned her.</p><p> The song was becoming more intense, so was their dance, the woman holded her husband close, feeling his smell, way more addicting than the rose’s.</p><p> </p><p>They moved back and forth together, enjoying the crescendo beat, having the streetlights as spotlight, Yor’s dress was swinging, just like her mother’s skirt used to do. Then, Yor started to laugh as her parent’s homemade ballroom memories came back to the surface of her conscience in a rush, they made the park their ballroom, and instead of children clapping, the chirping birds were keeping the beat. Her eyes shone bright as her smile grew more, making the country’s best hitman look so angelic. The man had a soft look on his face, just admiring how beautiful his wife was, they kept dancing, giggling and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Swaying</p><p>Swinging</p><p>Spinning</p><p>Moving</p><p>Dancing</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies were in harmony, linked at each step, and fixing perfectly in each other’s embrace, like they were meant to be. </p><p>Loid spinned his wife again and let her fall in his arms, he bends over her, their hearts pounding faster and faster, their breath was out of beat for a couple wanting to dance. Their faces grew in fluster and their faces were only inches away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the claps in the bar woke both of them from their trance, both flustered and abashed, tried to interrupt the close contact, but instead, they just dumped and held each other. That ended up in a shy but careful hug.</p><p>The couple still was gasping trying to recover, but kept embraced for some minutes. Yor’s arms wrapped around Loid’s torso, listening to his heart, and feeling his perfume, Loid had his arms around Yor’s shoulders and was resting his chin on her head, shivering but also feeling warm with that woman between his strong arms. Without even realizing, their bodies started to move side to side,softly, by the rhythm of a song they created right there and right now.</p><p>Both of them took a deep breath and slowly let each other go.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need to get home, Anya should be waiting for us.” The man said, taking the woman’s arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “So I bet all I have on that </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Furrowed brow </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And at least in this lifetime </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We're sticking together </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Me and my husband </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We're sticking together.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The couple walked home, meanwhile, the blond man’s mind was wavering to another place, that gala, that man, with which right did he think he had to say whatever he said to her? That made her smile fade away. Reminding that, unconsciously made him frown, a threat to his family, was a threat for world peace.</p><p>Yor flinched at the sight of her menacing husband, his glare was so sharp and his usually handsome, collected and suave complexion was really dark and menacing.</p><p> </p><p>“Loid, are you alright?” She asked concern.</p><p> </p><p>The switch was clear as day by the sound of his wife’s voice, and as a throwback of what happened some days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Yor, there’s no need to worry, I was just thinking about something.” His gaze shifted to another side.</p><p> </p><p>Yor looked at him with a suspicious look.</p><p>“Are you really fine? I’m your wife, I’m worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been better, Yor, swear.” He smiled softly and hugged her shoulder</p><p> </p><p>The black haired woman always wonder, what’s going on her husband’s mind, there are always moments where he looks like he was planning a murder, but then, suddenly, just by the sound of hers or Anya’s voice, he looked so calm and endearing, it looked like that all his worries, fears and such were just erased from his mind, sometimes that made her a little bit more confident, they’re doing better and they’re sticking together. Feeling like the Forger family is her place, was heartwarming, and she would bet all that she has that at least for this lifetime, she would have them with her.</p><p>So the couple kept walking together, arms linked,lovely expressions and admiring the world around them, the world that both of them shed theirs and another one’s blood for, everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Just a average woman and her husband.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Me and my husband </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> We are doing better” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>